1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a leveling assembly for a work vehicle having trunnion mounted hydraulic cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Work vehicles such as excavators and feller bunchers maybe operated on very uneven terrain. With conventional excavators and feller bunchers, the upper structure of the machine including the operator's cab follows the undercarriage and may provide a tilted work platform. Hydraulic leveling systems are known which change the angular relationship of the upper structure relative to the undercarriage to provide a level work platform. Typically these leveling systems use hydraulic cylinders to pivot the upper structure about a pivot point located between the upper structure and the undercarriage. Work vehicles having leveling assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,324,304, 4,326,571 and 4,650,017.